Excursion a la campagne
by Kiba31
Summary: Gaï emmene son équipe à la campagne...que vatil se passer? NejiTenten
1. Le commencement

Toc, toc, toc !

Tenten se leva et manqua de se rétamer.

Toc, toc, toc !

Tenten : Grml…j'arrive…

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte.

Tenten : Ouais ?

: Rooh t'es bien de mauvaise humeur ce matin !

: Evidemment, imbécile. Tu ne lui laisse pas une fraction de seconde pour ouvrir la porte.

Tenten : Lee ? Neji ?

Lee : Gaï sensei veut nous voir tout les trois !

Tenten : Ce n'est pas vrai…c'est notre jour de congé aujourd'hui…

Neji : On n'a pas le choix. Prépare-toi. On t'attend à l'entrée du village. Prends à manger, tes habits, de l'argent et tes armes.

Ils partirent.

Tenten : Ah ben sympa.

Tenten enfila un débardeur blanc, un pantacourt noir et ses chaussures de ninja. Elle prit tous ce qui lui tombait sous la main dans son frigo et l'emballa dans du papier alu.

Elle jeta tous les habits de son placard dans son sac, et pris son porte monnaie.

Tenten : Bon, c'est partit alors.

Elle courut jusqu'à l'entrée du village, et aperçut son équipe au complet.

Gaï : HAHA ! Salut, jeunesse !

Tenten : Sensei, qu'est ce que sa signifie ? C'est notre jour de congé aujourd'hui !

Gaï : Justement ! Les enfants…on part en excursion à la campagne !

Lee : YEAH ! Super !

Neji et Tenten (blasés) : …

Gaï : En route, jeunesse !

Tenten : Attendez, gai senseeeeeeeee…

Neji : Laisse tomber, il ne t'entend pas.

Tenten (énervée) : Grrr !

Gaï : On chante, les enfants ?

Neji et Tenten : Nan !

Gaï : Vous voulez savoir ce qu'on va faire ?

Neji et Tenten : On s'en fou…

Lee : Ouiii maîtreee !

Gaï : On va d'abord aller camper, ensuite dans un gîte et rentrer !

Lee : Cool !

Ils marchèrent longtemps puis…

Gaï : STOP !

Tous ?

Gaï : On va manger dans ce champ !

Tenten : Mais, mais, mais ! Si ya des taureaux qui déboulent et qui nous écrasent ?

Gaï : Pas de problème, je suis là !

Neji : _C'est justement le problème…_

Ils s'installèrent, Gaï en face de Lee et Neji et Tenten un peu plus loin de ces deux demeurés.

Gaï : La fougue de la jeunesse est en nous, Lee. Parions !

Lee : D'accord, maître, je parie que je peux manger mon sandwich plus vite que vous !

Gaï : D'accord, c'est partit !

Neji et Tenten : Pff…-.-'

Tenten mordit dans sa pomme.

Tenten : Non mais quelle idée…

Neji : Deux parfaits idiots.

Tenten regarda Neji. Il avait un t-shirt noir, un pantalon noir large et avait détaché ses cheveux.

Tenten : _Beauté envoyé du ciel T.T _

Neji : Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

Tenten : _Merde -.-' _Ah…heu rien…je me disais que ca faisais bizarre de te voir avec d'autre habits que ceux de d'habitude…

Neji : Toi aussi.

Tenten : Bizarre dans quel sens ?

Neji : Dans le bon.

Tenten : _We're the champion :D _Ah…merci…

Ils continuèrent à manger.

Tenten se leva et commença à faire des étirements.

Lee : Hey Neji ! T'as finit de manger ?

Neji : Faut croire.

Gaï : Bravo Tenten ! Quelle souplesse !

Tenten : Ce sont juste des étirements après avoir longtemps été assise…

Lee : Qu'est ce qu'elle est forte Tenten !

Neji : La première fois que je l'ai vu…j'ai pensé qu'il y avait une mélodie dans ses mouvements…

Lee : …Neji ?

Neji : Eh te prends pa la tête je dis juste que ses déplacement ressemble à des pas de danse !

Lee souris.

Lee : Mais je me prends pas la tête !

Neji : _-.-'''' je me suis enfoncé tout seul là…_

Gaï : Repartons gaiement les amis ! HA, HA, HA !

Neji et Tenten : _Quel bouffon…_

Gaï : Nous arriverons au campement dans six heures !

Lee : Non, maître, nous l'atteindrons en trois heures !

Gaï : Hahaha ! quelle bonne idée mon p'tit Lee !

Neji et Tenten : _C'est impossible de gagner trois heures…_

Gaï : Allez, Lee, courons !

Lee : Oui !

Neji : Je refuse de courir !

Tenten : Moi aussi !

Lee : z'étes pas drôle !

Neji : Ce n'est pas qu'on n'est pas drôle c'est qu'on n'est pas fou v.v

Lee : Ralala…maîtreuhhh !

Lee partit devant.

Neji : Quel bouffon…

Tenten rit.

Tenten : J'avoue !

6 heures, 12 minutes et 24 secondes plus tard…

Gaï : Nous sommes arrivés !

Tenten : Pas trop tôt !

Lee : Yahhhh !

Neji : Peux-tu, Lee, arrêter d'émettre des sons stridents extrêmement désagréables à mon appareil auditif ?

Lee : Quel calme dans tes paroles, Neji !

Neji : Contrairement à certains qui me casse les c…

Tenten : Eh, arrêtez !

Neji : Je vais installer les tentes.

Gaï : 'Ya pas de tentes.

Neji : Y a pas de tentes….-.-'

Tenten : Ce n'est pas grave, Neji, on peut très bien dormir sans tentes…on est ninja quand même.

Neji : Hn…

Gaï : Tenten si tu veux te changer, te laver, ou quelque chose comme ça, il y a une rivière où l'eau est très propre pas loin.

Tenten sourit.

Tenten : Merci. _Pour une fois je le vénère._


	2. histoire d'horreur au coin du feu

La nuit vint…

Les élèves étaient tous assis, alignés, et leur professeur au en face d'eux les fixaient.

Gaï : Les enfants…je vais vous raconter…une histoire d'horreur.

Les élèves : Hein ? O.o

Gaï : Il était une fois, une petite fille qui était toute seule chez elle…

Neji : …C'est d'un banal…

Gaï : Ses parents étaient partis à une fête…

Tenten : …Evidemment…

Lee : Chut ! Ecoutez maître Gaï !

Gaï (voix qui fait peur): Vint la nuit !

Tous (maintenant captivés): O.o

Gaï : La petite fille avait la même journée acheté une poupée dans un magasin et l'avait maltraité toute la journée.

Neji : Je sens venir l'emmerde…

Gaï : Elle entendit une voix qui chantonnait « J'ai mal, j'ai mal…et j'arrive. »

Tenten : Brrr…

Gaï : La petite fille pensant que c'était le vent, se rendormit mais elle entendit « J'ai mal, j'ai mal, et je suis dans l'escalier »…

Lee : Oh mon dieu…

Gaï : La petite fille commença à paniquer, a se boucher les oreilles. Mais elle entendit, même les oreilles bouchées, « J'ai mal, j'ai mal, et je suis dans le couloir »

Tenten : Maître vous êtes malsain de raconter ca à vos élèves !

Neji et Lee : Chuuut !

Gaï : …La petite fille se retourna dans son lit, pleura toute les larmes de son corps et entendit « J'ai mal, j'ai mal, et je suis derrière la porte. »

Tenten (terrifiée) : Hmm…

Gaï : La petite fille se leva, entendit une porte s'ouvrir et entendit également « J'ai mal, j'ai mal, et je suis dans ta chambre »

Lee et Neji : O.o'''

Gaï : …La petite fille sentait la présence de la poupée à présent…elle sentait une petite chose approcher, mais elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle entendit une toute dernière fois : « J'ai mal, j'ai mal, et je suis… »

Gaï disparu.

Il apparut derrière Tenten qui se demandait toujours où était passé son maître, et celui-ci lui dit dans l'oreille : « …DERRIERE TOI ! »

Tenten : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de la personne la plus proche, Neji en l'occurrence.

Neji : Ehh…Tenten, c'est le prof.

Tenten se retourna et vis Gaï et Lee mort de rire.

Tenten pris un kunaï, les larmes aux yeux.

Tenten : Maaaaaaaaître ! Aujourd'hui est le jour de votre mort !

Gaï : Oh, oh, oh !

Tenten s'élança vers son maître et…

Neji (qui tient Tenten par la taille pour l'empêcher d'assassiner leur prof) : Hey, Tenten c'est fini !

Tenten : Laisse-moi le tuer ! J'ai crut que c'était la poupée !

Neji : T'as déjà vu une poupée avec une coupe au bol !

Tenten éclata de rire.

Tenten : J'avoue, tu as peut être raison.

Gaï (amusé) : Allez les enfants, au lit !

Lee : Y'a pas de lit !

Neji : Malheureusement si ya pas un Lit, ya un Lee…

Tenten : Excellent xD

Gaï : Allez, allez, à la pelouse !

Les élèves se couchèrent sur l'herbe.


	3. romance sous les étoiles

Tenten contemplais les étoiles.

Tenten : _Comme la nuit est belle…Oh cette étoile, elle est magnifique. Elle est violette pâle et brillante…on dirait le byakûgan de Neji._

Un bruit interrompit son analyse du ciel. C'était Neji qui s'était relevé. Il enleva son t-shirt et regarda les étoiles à son tour.

Tenten : _Il est drôlement bien foutu ! Ca valait le coup de rester éveillée._

Tenten se leva à son tour.

Tenten : Tu ne dors pas ?

Neji : Non…pas sommeil…

Tenten s'assis à côté de lui sur l'herbe.

Neji : La nuit est belle ce soir.

Tenten : Oui, c'est vrai.

Ils regardèrent Gaï et Lee endormis.

Tenten : Ils font moins les idiots endormis.

Neji : Ca nous fera des vacances.

Neji regarda Tenten.

Neji : Tenten…ca donne quoi si tu te lâche les cheveux ?

Tenten sourit.

Tenten : Ca donne ça.

Elle défit ses chignons et ses cheveux légèrement ondulés retombèrent sur ses épaules.

Tenten : Voilà !

Neji : Tu as l'air plus adulte comme ca…

Il détailla attentivement Tenten. Il avait l'habitude de la voir, mais depuis quelques temps, il la regardait différemment. Comme si maintenant la regarder était un privilège. Ses cheveux flottaient au vent et le blanc de son débardeur légèrement décolleté faisait ressortir le marron de ses yeux.

Le garçon ressentit une sensation étrange…il avait envie de la regarder éternellement.

Tenten de son côté, regardait Neji également. Mais elle, elle avait l'habitude de le regarder, et d'éprouver toujours les mêmes sensations : de l'attirance et de la frustration, frustration de ne jamais pouvoir l'avoir.

Cette frustration la torturait tellement qu'elle essayait à présent de lui chercher tout les défauts possibles et imaginables. Ces derniers temps, il avait abandonné son caractère prétentieux, elle ne pouvait donc pas s'en prendre à son caractère… « Alors…son visage…bon, son visage est tous ce qu'il ya des parfait, on dirait celui d'un ange prenons nous en à autre chose. Ses yeux, ils font peuuur…non, ils sont magnifiques et quand on regarde dedans on a l'impression qu'on se perd dans le violet pâle de ses orbites. Ses cheveux ? Ils sont affreux. Non ce n'est pas vrai, ils sont magnifiques, soyeux, et on a l'impression que le bout disparaît, ce qui donne une impression de légèreté encore plus grande.

Ses habits ? Pff…C'est l'un des mecs les plus stylés de Konoha… Encore Lee, je ne dit pas, mais… »

Tenten était décidément mal barré, si elle voulait lui trouver une imperfection.

Ben voilà, son seul défaut, c'est qu'il est parfait !

Mais soudain…

Neji pris la tête de Tenten entre ses doigts et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Tenten : _AAAHHHHH ! Je rêve ! Oui, je dois rêver ! C'est géniaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! Oh comment ses lèvres elles sont douces ! Ah, il fait quoi là ? On dirait qu'il caresse mes lèvres avec sa langue ! C'EST TROP BIEN !_

_Ah faut peut être que j'ouvre la bouche, un peu…ouvre le bouche Tenten ! Fait « haaaaaaa » ! ALERTE ! MON CERVEAU EST DANS UN ETAT SECOND tout comme ma personne ET NE REPOND PLUS !_

_Allez cerveau ! Ah ben voilà quand tu veux ! Rohhh comment il embrasse bieeen ! Moi j'dois être une merde ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris des cours ! Bah en fait ca va j'me débrouille ! Oh, il s'en va ! Bah nan reste là ! Oh il me couche sur l'herbe. Bon, tu va me re-embrasser oui ? Qu'il est beau ! Bon puisque c'est ca, je prends son visage entre mes mains, et il va me re-embrasser, na ! Voilà ! J'espère qu'il l'a pas mal pris ! Apparemment non, héhéhé ! Il embrasse bieeen ! En plus d'être beau, gentil, intelligent, fort, et stylé, il embrasse bien ! . C'est le mec de rêveuhh ! Et il m'embrasse à moi. Muaaa. Muhahahaha ! Alors qu'il a une tonne de fille trop belles qui le colle à Konoha P ! I'm the Winner ! Oh il se sépare de moi ! Il m'embrasse dans le cou. Rohhh il est tendreuhh c'est trop choupiiii o Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aimeuhhhh ! Et pis lui aussi, apparemment ! En fait c'est purement et simplement un rêve, j'en suis sûre ! C'est trop beau pour être vrai ! Il se sépare de moi, encore. Nan ! Reviens, J'ai froid ! Il me regarde._

Neji : Je t'aime…Tenten.

Il prend Tenten dans ses bras.

Tenten : _Allez, articule un truc, genre « toi aussi » ou quelque chose mais fait marcher ton cerveeeaaaaau ! _

Tenten rougit.

Tenten : Moi aussi ! _Cerveau, je t'adore !_

Neji l'embrassa de nouveau.

Tenten _: Eh c'est repartit héhéhé :) Franchement y'en a ils sont accro à la drogue, d'autre à la clope, mais moi je suis accro à Neji ! Bon, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de mes mains…ben ma main droite…contre son torse, voilà :) et ma main gauche dans ses cheveux. Mon cerveau fonctionne correctement à nouveau, n'est-ce pas magnifique ! Il commande parfaitement mes mouvements comme un cerveau normal ! Ralala que de joie. Ses cheveux sont super doux…en plus ils sentent bon ! Mais comment il est parfaaait ! C'est abusé d'être parfait comme ca . _

Neji se sépara d'elle.

Neji : Tu as sommeil ?

Tenten : Non…

Neji sourit.

Neji : Tant mieux.

Tenten : _Récapitulons : Neji ma embrassé, sourit, dit « je t'aime », et enlacé. Tout ca dans la même journée ! Miracle !_

Neji se coucha et regarda les étoiles.

Tenten posa la tête sur son torse.

Tenten : Neji, pourquoi moi ?

Neji : Hein ?

Tenten : Pourquoi c'est moi que tu as choisis ? Il ya des tas de jolies filles qui te courent après à Konoha.

Neji : Ca fait longtemps que j'éprouve quelque chose de particulier pour toi. Les autres filles ne m'intéressent pas. Mais toi tu es la seule qui arrive à rester elle-même en ma présence. Et ca c'est quelque chose qui m'a séduit chez toi.

Tenten sourit. Juste à cause de ca ?

Tenten : Merci…Neji…

La jeune fille s'endormit, les sourire aux lèvres.

Neji : _Déjà endormie ? Et ben…_

Neji caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Neji : _J'ai peur de devoir choisir entre elle est mes contrainte envers la Bunke…_

Neji s'endormis à son tour, pensant qu'il verrait plus tard. Le plus tard possible.


	4. La galere arrive

Le lendemain…

Gaï : Y'en a ils se sont pas embêtés hier soir…

Lee : Allez debout, vous continuerez plus tard.

Neji et Tenten : Hm… (Traduction : Naaan ! Dodo !)

Lee : Allez ! Debout !

Neji et Tenten se levèrent péniblement et Tenten alla se laver à la rivière.

Neji s'assis sur un bout de bois.

Lee : Alors ?

Neji : Alors quoi ?

Lee : Avec Tenten.

Neji rougit.

Neji : Il ne s'est strictement rien passé hier soir…

Lee : Tes joues disent le contraire !

Neji : _Foutues joues je m'étais entrainé à être impassible et voilà…_ben il s'est passé…que…Rohhh et puis tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé !

Lee (souriant): Oui, Neji.

Neji : Ben alors pourquoi tu demandes ?

Lee : Hé, hé, hé !

Neji : _Je comprends rien a ce type -.-'_

Neji sentit quelque chose qui le tracassait.

Neji : _J'ai complètement perdu la tête ! J'ai promis à mon père d'être fort. Pourquoi j'en suis là ? Je dois faire honneur à la Bunke…je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments._

Tenten revenait du « bain » et embrassa Neji furtivement sur les lèvres.

Neji paraissait déprimé, alors Tenten lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

Neji la pris par la main et l'emmena à l'écart.

Neji : Ecoute Tenten, ce qu'on a fait hier, c'était trop risqué. Tu sais…ma famille place beaucoup d'espoir en moi…

Tenten (froidement) : En gros, c'est fini ?

Neji : Du moins pour l'instant.

Tenten : Ok…je vois…

Neji posa sa main sur son épaule.

Neji : Ecoute, Tenten, j'ai juste besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête…

Tenten baissa la tête.

Neji : Tenten ?

Il leva le visage de Tenten avec son doigt et vit que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Neji : Tenten…

Tenten : Ne me regarde pas !

Neji la pris dans ses bras.

Neji : Pardon…

Tenten : snif…pourquoi…tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais…

Neji : Je l'ai pensé…et je le pense toujours…mais ma famille…je ne peux pas décevoir l'estime que mon père a mise en moi.

Tenten se sépara de Neji et partit.

Neji : _Je suis un véritable…enfoiré._

Neji alla se laver à son tour.

Tenten alla près de la rivière et pleura toute les larmes de son corps.

Tenten : _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ca se passe pas comme je l'avais prévu ? Pourquoi…moi je l'aime ! Et lui…merde ! _

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Tenten : _Neji…_

Neji alla aider Gaï et Lee à préparer à manger.

Tenten revint quelque temps après, les yeux rougis.

Gaï compris et lui proposa un mouchoir, ce qu'elle accepta.

Après le repas (ou Neji et Tenten ne faisais que se regarder discrètement) Gaï entrepris de répartir les taches.

Gaï : Lee, tu viens avec moi, on va chercher de quoi manger ce soir. Neji et Tenten, allez chercher du bois.

Neji et Tenten : _Il choisis bien le moment v.v'_

Gaï : Allez c'est partit !

L'équipe se dispersa.

Plus loin…dans la forêt…

Neji : …

Tenten : …

Neji : …tu compte faire la gueule longtemps ?

Tenten : …qui sa dérange ?

Neji : Moi.

Tenten : Mis a par le fait que je sois pas assez bien pour toi et le fait que je fasse la gueule, il y a quelque chose d'autre qui te dérange ?

Neji : Je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi !

Tenten : Oh oui, et pourquoi tu me laisse alors ?

Neji : Je t'ai déjà expliqué !

Tenten : …c'est trop injuste…ton honneur compte plus que moi ?

Neji : Dans la vie on ne fait pas comme on veut.

Tenten : Est-ce que ce que tu m'as dit hier était sincère ?

Neji : …Oui…

Tenten : Neji…t'es nul !

Tenten partit devant et Neji la rattrapa par le bras.

Tenten : lâche moi !

La jeune fille recula et s'aperçut qu'elle était contre un arbre.

Neji s'avança contre elle.

Neji : Ecoute moi !

Tenten : Laisse-moi partir !

Neji pris ses mains pour l'empêcher de partir, puis il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement.

Tenten : _Mais…_

Tenten parvint à se défaire de l'étreinte de Neji.

Tenten : Ca t'amuse de jouer avec mes sentiments ?

Neji : Je ne sais plus quoi penser…Tenten…je t'aime sincèrement…

Tenten : Mais ce n'est pas ca le centre de tes préoccupations. C'est ta famille, je le sais bien ! Maintenant, pousse-toi !

Neji obéi et relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur la jeune fille.

Le ramassage de bois qui suivit se passa dans un silence complet.

Plus tard…

Tenten : Par devant, je voudrais continuer à ramasser quelques trucs.

Neji : Comme tu veux.

Neji partit.

Tenten : _Je crois que les magnifiques fleurs que j'avaient vu étaient par là… à moins que ca ne soit par là…on va essayer ce chemin !_

Et Tenten s'enfonça dans la forêt sombre.

Au campement…

Lee : Neji, où est Tenten ?

Neji : Elle cherche d'autre truc. Elle m'a dit de partir devant.

Lee : Tu n'a pas peur qu'elle se perde ?

Neji : Ca ne me concerne pas.

Lee : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Neji : Rien. On est allé chercher du bois et elle avait besoin d'autre chose, c'est tout.

Lee : …

Du côté de Tenten…

Tenten : _Je crois…que je me suis pommée…_

Tenten regarda de tous les côtés.

Tenten : _Merde je reconnais trop pas ce chemin !_

Tenten tourna en rond…

Tenten : _Là c'est l'arbre où Neji et moi…non, ce n'est pas celui là ! Meeeeeeerde !_

Tenten s'assis en bas d'un arbre et pleura à nouveau.

Tenten : _J'en ai marre ! Neji me jette, je me pomme, tout va mal aujourd'hui ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?_

Au campement…

Lee : Qu'est ce qu'elle fout, Tenten ? Ca fais déjà deux heure que tu es rentré, Neji.

Neji : …elle n'a pas dut trouver ce qu'elle cherche…

Gaï : C'est très préoccupant.

Neji (inquiet) _: Si jamais elle s'est perdue, ou il lui est arrivé quelque chose…je m'en voudrais tellement…Oh non !_

Lee : Qu'est ce qu'on fait maître ?

Neji : Je pars à sa rencontre.

Gaï : Tu es sûr… ?

Neji : Oui, c'est parce que je ne suis pas resté avec elle qu'elle s'est perdue.

Gaï : On te fait confiance, Neji.

Neji regarda son maître d'un œil déterminé.

Gaï (souriant): Et on a raison…

Neji sourit et partit.

Du côté de Tenten…

Tenten : _Je regrette tous ce que j'ai dit à Neji…je n'aurais pas dut le repousser ! Je suis une idiote ! Peut être que finalement il voulait bien de moi ! Non, impossible…_

Tenten commençais à avoir très peur et froid…

Elle entendit du bruit et pris un kunaï.

Tenten : Sortez ! Je vais vous tuer !

La personne qui arriva était la même que celle que la jeune fille avait le plus envie de voir.

Tenten : Neji ?

Neji aperçut la jeune fille en larmes…

Neji : Je t'ai enfin retrouvé…

La jeune fille se leva avec difficulté et se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme.

Tenten : J'ai eu si peur !

Neji la serra fort contre lui.

Neji : Moi aussi j'ai eu peur pour toi…

Tenten se serra fort contre son torse.

Neji : Pardonne-moi, Tenten, j'ai été idiot.

Tenten : Non, c'est moi ! J'aurais dut respecter ton choix !

Neji : Tu as très bien réagis. Si tu n'avais pas réagis ainsi, je n'aurais pas put penser que mes contraintes envers la Bunke passaient après mon amour pour toi, et que je pouvais très bien vivre avec les deux. Je ne te quitterais plus jamais…

Tenten sanglota.

Tenten : Neji je t'aime !

Neji sourit puis la pris doucement par la taille et l'embrassa doucement.

Tenten passa ses bras autour du cou de Neji.

Au bout d'un petit moment, ils se séparèrent.

Neji (souriant) : On rentre ?

Tenten (répond à son sourire): Oui !

Et ils partirent main dans la main en direction du campement…


End file.
